


Oopsy.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [48]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Bathing/Washing, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Forbidden Love, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Red Romance, Shower Sex, Tentabulges, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: A Nitram x Reader threesome fic.  You find Tavros in a compromising position in the bathroom.  Then Rufioh finds you both...





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are aged 18 or over.

You and your Bro have been spending a lot of time at the Nitram hive lately. Rufioh is on a break from Horuss due to an unfortunate incident which resulted in the couple discovering they had both been having a black affair with Damara and, as his Moirail, your brother had been keeping his spirits up as had his dancestor, Tavros, who had been staying there since leaving the ship. You wanted to support your brother and his friends but you felt left out a lot. They would play games, watch movies, and do guy stuff and you would often feel invisible. You swear that if you left the room, they wouldn’t miss you. You try talking to the Nitrams more but it’s difficult especially as they were so charming, they intimidated you somewhat and left you feeling very hot and bothered. Tavros is adorable as hell and sweet but he turns the deepest rust shade and mumbles when he talks to you which is a shame as he is so cute causing you to have the biggest crush on him. Rufioh is more hands on, putting his arm around you when you talked making you feel goose pimples but you feel his friendliness is forced due to his bond with your bro. Also, liking this guy would get your ass kicked by a certain burgundy blooded moirail of yours. Yeah, this was tough.

One day, your Bro can’t make it until later and tells you to send his apologies. You didn’t expect to be going alone. What will they say when you arrive without him? Oh well. Maybe this would give you an opportunity to get closer to them without him. You arrive at Rufioh’s hive which is more like a giant tree house. After climbing up and finding the door open, you call out to see if anyone is home. You get no response but there is a strange sound coming from the ablution block. You call again and hear your name being called back with a strained voice. It sounds like Tavros. Holy crap, he must have fallen over in the block! He was always doing that since getting his legs back. You scamper to the door and hear him call out again “____!”. You fling the door open and…

There he is. Tavros Nitram and that rust blush of his with his pants around his ankles.

“nO NO NO NO NO NO NO!” he panics, pulling them back up. “pLEASE TELL ME YOU SAW NOTHING. oH GOG, PLEASE TELL ME YOU HEARD NOTHING!” he looks so apologetic with tears pricking in his eyes. You feel so bad for him and yet, a little smug. It was your name he was calling. Poor guy was never going to be able to speak to you ever. Unless…

You take a deep breath, close the door behind you, walk right up to Tavros who braces himself for the biggest slap of his life and you plant the biggest smooch on his lips instead. He drops his pants in shock at your actions before wrapping his arms around your waist. You pull back.

“tHIS HAS TO BE A DREAM, RIGHT? i AM NEVER THIS LUCKY!” He blushes as you cup his ass cheeks.

“Sorry but I am afraid I am really here which is good because now I can help,” you smirk as you kiss his neck. His ears wriggle in bliss.

“uM ____? dOES THIS MEAN THAT YOU LIKE ME?” he purrs.

“Gee, I dunno Tav...” you giggle, “does this answer your question?” One of your hands moves from its position to run your fingers from the tip to the base of the brown tentabulge squirming by your thigh.

“oH MY...” Tavros blushes.

“I was so scared you didn’t like me.” you mutter as a pair of soft grey hands pull your shirt over your head.

“hOW CAN I NOT?” he smiles sweetly, unzipping the side of your skirt, “yOU’RE AMAZING...”.

“Hello?.. Any1 home?..” Rufioh calls out when he enters the hive. “Tavdoll, you here?..” He hears a sound coming from the abolition block. “Ah Jegus, he has h1s horns tangled 1n the l1ght pull aga1n... Tav, C’MON buddy we have to...”

Rufioh stands in shock at the sight before him. Tavros is butt naked with his hands down your panties and you are in your underwear with your fingers wrapped around his cock which is dripping. You are both leaning your foreheads together, eyes half glazed before Tavros spots the doorway.

“oH SHIT!” he exclaims spinning you around to conceal your shame.

“_____! 1 never had you down as the fr1lly underwear type, doll...” Rufioh chuckles. 

“Rufioh!” you squeak, “I...I...am so sorry!”

“pLEASE DON’T BLAME _____, IT’S MY FAULT.” Tavros interrupts. Rufioh looks you both up and down after closing the door behind him.

“Don’t stop on my account...” he grins, “1 won’t say a word to any1... 1f 1 can stay...”

You look at Tavros who looks down at you with a smile that suggests he will go with whatever you choose. This is all getting surreal enough as it is but if Tavros doesn’t seem to mind, you honestly don’t see the harm. No one could ever accuse you of being closed minded or shy.

“Okay but if you ever tell my bro or Damara, you will be double dead,” you reply. Rufioh grins and comes up to you, stroking your hair out of the way.

“Don’t sweat 1t, 1 won’t tell a soul… Get 1t?..” he chuckles.

“Groan!” you sigh.

“You can do better than that…What do you th1nk Tav?..” 

“hMMM…” muses Tavros as he hits the switch for the ablution cube – what passes for a shower in troll hives. It’s very much human style but this thing is huge, probably to accommodate the bull-like horns. But even so, there is more than enough room for three of you if one of you doesn’t have horns. Lucky you. 

Rufioh removes his clothing at a speed that would put an antlerbeast to shame as you remove your underwear and climb into the cube with help from Tavros. The warm water soaks you immediately as you reach for what appears to be a bar of soap and you begin to massage it all over your body. Tavros looks at you, taking in the show as if all the fluid in his body has leapt into his mouth. Foam forms all over your curves, making your skin slippery and smooth to the touch as Tavros’s bulge practically smacks the glass of the cube in lust. 

Rufioh finally climbs in behind you. You can’t see what he is doing but you can feel something warm and wet attempting to wrap around your thigh and you realise just why Damara misses him so much. He takes the bar from your hand and proceeded to run his fingers through your hair, massaging your scalp as Tavros slides his fingers into you with ease. He suckles your sweet spot, ignoring the faint taste of soap and focusing on your breathy moans as he massages your clit. Rufioh lovingly rinses your hair and proceeds to soap up your back, removing any tension as Tavros continues to prime you for bulge. Rufioh’s hands travel further down before one slides between your legs to allow his fingers to join in the fun. The double penetration sends you nearly over the edge as Rufioh wraps an arm around you to stop you slipping. More and more soapy fingers join in, stretching you to full capacity before finally you are ready. 

Tavros enters you first looking deep into your eyes with so much red feeling the whole time. You adjust to his girth and get comfortable before the next bulge joins in from behind. You just manage to fit it but you are going to be sore in the morning.  
“yOU READY?” Tavros moans, desperate to get moving. All you can do is nod. You are too needy to speak.

“1 am tak1ng that as a yes, Doll…” chuckles Rufioh. The two trolls move achingly slowly at first, careful not to break you in half or slip on the soap and fluid laden cube floor. You lean your head back onto Rufioh’s shoulder as you claw at Tavros’s back. He hisses and pounds into you harder. Rufioh bites into your neck, holding in his own moans. He draws blood but you sooo don’t care as he moves in time with Tavros so you are always filled. Soon the air turns bluer that a Zahhak.

“Jegus FUUUUUUUUUUCK!” 

“oH GOG, ______!”

“Fuck doll, you are so fuck1ng t1ght...”

“Don’t you dare slow down!”

“cUM FOR US. pLEASE CUM.”

“Damn 1t babe…”

“OH GOOOOOOOOG!”

The three of you begin to cum so hard that when Rufioh fills you up, his wings open and break the glass door of the cube. The floor of the block becomes soaked with water and plastic glass as the three of your fight for breath. 

“rUFIOH ARE YOU OKAY?” asks Tavros.

“Hell yeah!..” Rufioh laughs. “1 am not hurt but 1 am going to need a new cube door… Was fuck1ng worth 1t though...”

“I think you seriously need to get a lock.” you pant as the guys pull out carefully and what feels like a gallon of fluid pours out of you. Tavros grabs a towel and wraps it around you.

“i DON’T KNOW, I THINK THEY MIGHT BE OVER RATED.” he grins.

“Speak for yourself Dickwad.” says your bro in the doorway, “Now whose ass do I kick first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic - Kankri x Cronus reader request special.


End file.
